


Jail Break

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [165]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James took one look at where Sirius was living and decided that that wouldn't do.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [165]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752925
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Jail Break

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “James and Sirius as first-years and they have to go to Sirius' place for at first actual reasons til James just keeps coming over to scope out the place and jailbreak Siri outta there!”

It all started perfectly innocent. James's mum and dad had agreed to take them to a zoo provided they behaved themselves. Believe it or not, Sirius knew quite well how to behave himself. He _chose_ not to most of the time, but that's because the people telling him what to do were stupid. Mr. and Mrs. Potter weren't stupid. They were pretty nice, actually. They seemed to like him for a reason he couldn't fathom. Maybe this is how parents acted to their son's best mate. But that didn't really make sense either, since they were nice to James too, not just Sirius. 

Point was, Sirius had shown up and had a good time of it until he realised that he'd forgotten his money, and both of them were hungry. It would've been fine except Mrs. Potter had felt a little sick so neither of them were around while she went home-- taking a bit longer than most would have since floo travel made her feel queasy and the only apparation spots were at the entrance. "Let's use the floo real quick," Sirius said, tugging on James's sleeve and pointing to the closest floo. "I'll pop in and grab it and we can get some food." 

"Dad told us to wait," James pointed out, but he wasn't resisting at all. 

"He won't even know we're gone." 

"Yeah, I know," James said, grinning at him. "I'm just reminding you that we're in this together. If we get in trouble, it's together." 

"We won't get in trouble," Sirius said. He didn't fancy getting in trouble. At Hogwarts it was fine, but at home, it bloody hurt. They went through the floo, and Sirius told him, "Don't touch anything. It might be cursed. I'll be right back." 

"'kay," James said cheerfully, rocking back on his heels next to the fireplace. He didn't know what sort of people the Black parents were, but he wasn't sure he liked them. Mum and Dad had told him to be careful when he said who his best mate was. He'd thought they were being overprotective, but Sirius had told him not to touch anything. Because it might be cursed. That didn't sound like a normal warning for being in someone's house. James, for example, couldn't name a single cursed item in his house. Or in Benjy's. Or Gideon and Fabian's. And his parents had never told him to be careful around any of _them_. 

Sirius disappeared up the stairs, and James didn't think anything of it until he saw house-elf heads affixed to the walls of the staircase. 

His eyes went wide without his permission. And then he was suspicious of what the hell else was in this house, so he looked around. Stayed where he was because he had no intention of getting his fingers stuck to an hourglass he wasn't supposed to touch, but he looked at everything he could see from his position. It wasn't good. James had to wonder which person in the Black Family thought that creature parts made for suitable furniture and decoration. 

Sirius didn't belong here. When he'd said that he didn't like his house, James had thought he meant that he preferred hanging out with his friends; he didn't think it meant that his house was a horrible mixture of dank and creepy. 

* * *

The first time James had been at his house, it had been fine. Normal, even. The second time was not. 

James had purposely spilled something on Sirius-- he claimed it was an accident, but James wasn't clumsy-- and then insisted that Sirius needed to change instead of spending the rest of the day in clothes that Mrs. Potter had spelled clean for him. 

"Alright..." Sirius agreed hesitantly, because James was being suspicious as hell. "I'll go home and change." 

"You should take me with you." 

"...Why?" 

James stuck his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout. "Because I want to see your room! You've seen mine," he pointed out, and Sirius figured that it was easier to say yes than argue. 

* * *

"We should go tell your parents that you're staying the night." 

"Don't you mean asking?" Sirius asked. 

"No. If we ask, they could say no." 

"But you still want to go over there and say it in person instead of sending an owl." 

"That's because you need to grab your shite. Honestly Padfoot, you have to think things through." 

"Thinking things through is your job. Usually," he added in an undertone. 

James either didn't hear him or didn't care, instead opting to smile brightly and start dragging Sirius towards the floo. "Time's wasting, Padfoot, let's get going." 

* * *

He hadn't been expecting for James to show up at his window two days into being grounded, but maybe he should have. They'd managed to talk with the mirrors, a little bit, but it was no replacement for human contact. Sirius hadn't said anything about it, but clearly James knew it anyways. 

"What the-" Sirius whispered, then cut himself off with a giddy smile. He went over to the window and pushed it up, letting James climb through. "Merlin, are you insane? They'd be so pissed if they saw you." 

"They aren't gonna see me," James whispered back, smiling just as wide. 

"Then they'll hear you." 

James shrugged, uncaring. "We can silence the door, and they'll never know." 

"They took my wand." 

"They what?" James asked, smile disappearing for a moment. "Well-" he drudged his grin back up, and it almost looked natural and genuine "-I've got mine, so you don't need to worry about it." He drew his wand from his back pocket-- Muggle jeans since they'd discovered it was easier to crawl around like that instead of with robes tangling in your legs-- and waved it at the door, muttering the incantation. 

"You alright?" Sirius asked. They'd figured out how to cast spells nonverbally a while ago, so if he was having to say the incantation aloud, it meant that he was tired. Or hurt, but he didn't look hurt. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. You? Being locked up isn't exactly a good present for Winter Hols." 

Sirius shook his head in place of giving a real answer. He knew that James saw right through it, but it was easier than trying to lie. "I can't believe you're here," he muttered, pulling James in for a tight hug. 

"'course I'm here. Couldn't let you be all alone." 

It would've been smarter to not do anything and let James keep him company for the rest of the night, but Sirius couldn't stop himself. Besides, he'd never been all that smart. So he pulled back a little and pressed a kiss to James's mouth. He didn't want to blush afterwards, but he could feel heat rising in his cheeks. 

James closed the space between them and kissed him back. He was blushing too. 

"Thanks for coming," Sirius muttered. 

"Yeah." There was some awkward shuffling as they separated and walked over to the bed to sit down. "So erm, if you need to leave here- like, if things get worse, you can come stay with us. Mum and Dad won't mind." 

"It's not that bad," Sirius denied. "And just 'cause they like me fine doesn't mean they want me living there. If I showed up, yeah, they probably wouldn't turn me away, but I'm no one to them. I'm your best mate, sure, but that's not enough reason for them to-" 

"They love you. You're not a stranger, and you're sure as hell not 'no one' to them. Besides, it wasn't my idea. I said I was worried about you staying here, and they said that if you need somewhere to go, you are always welcome at our house. That's not me lying or figuring that I can trick them into it; that's them caring about you and wanting for you to okay." 

"I'm fine. And I'm not going anywhere. All my shite's here." 

"If you moved, you could have my shite. Well. Like half of it. I'd still need stuff too." 

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'm not moving, so you can keep _all_ of your stuff. Tosser." 

"You're a tosser," James said, sticking his tongue out at him. 

* * *

Less than six months later, Sirius moved in. He had his school trunk and not much else. 

"Looks like you get half my stuff after all," James teased quietly, managing to get a laugh out of him. "I know it..." James paused, pulled Sirius closer. "I know it feels like this sucks, but this is going to be better than living there." 

"Because you're here?" Sirius guessed. 

"No," James said honestly. "I mean yeah, I want for you to be happy about that part, and I'm looking forward to seeing you all the time, but that's not what I meant. That place was bad, Sirius." He thought about the first time he saw where Sirius was living and how horrified he'd been. "Real bad. I think you'll be happier away from there." 

"Yeah." Sirius sniffled and tried to hide it. He didn't like crying very much, and he liked crying in front of James even less. "I know. Bloody sucks, is all." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
